The present invention relates to a device for inhibiting at least partially the sense of smell, for the treatment of obesity, and the sense of taste in order to cause satiety associated with the absence of the hedonic component of food, to provide a new instrument for the treatment of obesity, of the type comprising a solid body suitable to be placed inside the nostrils, in the vault of the nasal cavity between the upper turbinate and septum so as to superpose the olfactory mucosa causing a temporary anosmia and having a main extension along a main plane in use substantially parallel to the sagittal plane of the human body, the main plane defining a longitudinal direction and a vertical direction lying in the main plane and mutually perpendicular, and a transverse direction perpendicular to the main plane.